Fallen
by BumblingFangirl13
Summary: What happens to Loki as he falls through the Void. Contains feels and Mythology... lots of mythology...


**This is something I did for an English project. We had to write a short story and she said Fanfiction was acceptable and this is kinda what happened.** **Contains elements from both the Thor movie and Norse Mythology... lots of mythology...**

 **I really have no idea where this came from...**

 **Hey fun fact! Look up The Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin... So much mythology in that song! Makes me happy!**

 **As per freaking usual I own nothing...**

* * *

"What are you doing!"

The Thunder God ignored him, smashing a fist into the Rainbow Bridge that connected the Bifrost to the rest of Asgard. Cracks from previous hits widened, causing the entire structure to tremble.

Wriggling on his back, Loki tried in vain to lift the gargantuan hammer, Mjolnir, from his chest. When it didn't budge he continued his verbal assault on his Not-Brother.

"If you destroy the Bridge you'll never see her again! Never! LISTEN TO ME THOR!" Thor didn't turn, instead he held out a hand and Mjolnir lurched from his younger brother's chest.

Realizing what Thor was going to do Loki summoned Gungnir to him and launched his body from the bridge.

Time seemed to slow down. As Mjolnir came down on the bridge Loki and Gungnir rocketed towards Thor.

Fortunately for the Thunder God they never made it. As Mjolnir crashed into the Rainbow Bridge a massive shockwave expanded from the shattering Bifrost causing both gods to be thrown wildly into the air.

Loki couldn't help himself, he screamed. As he fell one hand clutched Gungnir while the other flailed, searching for a handhold. He saw Thor above him and felt a jolt as Thor grabbed the end of Gungnir. Hardly a second passed before their fall was suddenly arrested.

Two inches. Loki clung to the end of the deadly golden spear and stared. Two tiny inches were all that separated him and a one way fall into empty space. Above him someone grunted in effort. Loki wrenched his face up, eyes up widening in both fear and relief as he found himself looking into the haggard face of the one eyed king, Odin, who had just barely caught Thor's ankle.

"I could have done it Father!" He shouted "For you!" His grip on Gungnir tightened, voice fading to little above a whisper. "For all of us..." Odin gave a tiny shake of his head as one blue eye stared sadly into the trickster's shining emerald ones.

"No Loki."

A tiny frown appeared on Loki's face.

What had he done wrong? Sure he had tried to destroy the Frost Giants with the power of the Bifrost, but Thor had tried to do virtually the same thing... multiple times.

Then it hit him, Thor had been the one trying all those other times and he would never match him. All he was was Thor's shadow, the creeping darkness that lurked behind the throne, the Trickster that haunted human legends.

Thor exuded power and warmth, Loki told lies and practiced sorcery. He would never be good enough. Never Thor's equal. Just a Frost Giant runt hiding in the guise of an Asgardian.

Loki let his grip on Gungnir slacken, tears gathering in his eyes. An inch and half, one inch, half an inch, a quarter of an inch and then nothing. Nothing between him and the Void.

"LOKI NO!" He could hear Thor's agonized bellowing. Though he was saying the same words as Odin, the meaning they held was a world apart, but it didn't matter.

Nothing did...

Not anymore...

* * *

As he fell Loki was aware of many sensations. The fluttering of his cape as it billowed around him, the stone like feeling in his stomach as he tumbled into darkness and most prominently the agony in his head.

As the golden gleam Realm of Asgard faded into the dark of space the searching tendrils of his mind began to fade in.

 _'Where did I go wrong? Did I go mad?... When did it start?'_

Unbidden two distinct memories surfaced...

* * *

 _"I can't believe you're actually siding with THEM!"_

 _Thor scowled at him. "It's not my fault you bargained your head..." he mumbled._

 _Loki glared._

 _The Einherjar on either side of him forced him to his knees and held him in place._

 _Loki searched the hall for one sympathetic face. One person who thought he didn't deserve what was coming._

 _The guards were impassive, Heimdall even more so and Odin and Thor would not help him now._

 _Silently he was grateful that Odin had at least shooed the Council out before anything started. They would have had a laugh. The Silvertongued Prince backed into a corner._

 _The dwarven seamstress hobbled towards him, bone needle in hand. His shivers were defiantly from the breeze in the hall._ _The Einherjar gripped his shoulders tighter as she approached._

 _When she stood directly in front of him she threaded the needle with heavy black thread, held it up and grinned._

 _"Silence Silvertongue."_

* * *

He was standing in the gilded throne room of Asgard with two figures huddled in front of him.

 _"Your children are monsters Loki." Odin's one eye behaved like an ball of steel, glaring at him with less warmth than a rock. "You are giving me no choice in this matter."_

 _"You've already banished Jormungandr and now them? I can't just let you do this! It's not their fault!"_

 _"Silence." Odin barked._

 _Loki stared at his hands and then at his two younger children. One was his daughter, Hela, who seemed to be divided down the centre of her body by an invisible line. Her right side had one dazzling emerald eye, flawless skin and ebony hair. Her left side as monstrous as her right was beautiful. Her decaying flesh stretched too tight over moldering bones, her hair had faded to white and her eye was pale and sightless._

 _The other child was Fenris, Loki's third son, his appearance had been warped by a shapeshifting spell gone bad. His features were no longer humanoid, having gotten stuck in the form of a giant wolf. As well as on his body the transformation had taken it's toll on Fenris' mind. From within the binding of the golden rope Gleipnir he growled at the guards and snapped when anyone came near him._

 _Odin continued, "It is their fault. Fenris has long since lost his mind, bit off the hand of one of my generals and Hela simply cannot control her death powers. Taking the life-force of those around her_ , even accidentally, _cannot-_ will _not be tolerated."_

 _Odin pointed Gungnir at Hela and boomed his sentence upon her. Eternal banishment in the land of the dead, Niflheim._

 _As he slammed the spear down, there was a blinding flash of light and Hela was gone. Loki gapped at where she had been standing. He hardly noticed Odin's minute nod, but fought back with all his might as the guards came and tried to drag him away. "Fight! Fenris fight!"_

 _Fenris' head snapped up, drawn to the sound of his panicked father. He barred his fangs, fur standing on end as Odin snapped orders at his soldiers. The wolf strained against the rope as they re-pined him to the ground and with a final howl and bang of Odin's staff he vanished from the hall never to be seen again._

* * *

Loki remembered vowing vengeance that for their exile. It was the same vow he had made when his second son, Jormangandr, was banished into the depths of Midgard's seas. Now it looked as if that vengeance would never come. "Father help!" He could hear his children's voices in his head. "Don't let us go!"

Loki clutched his head, "No No. No." He was finally losing it. "GO AWAY!" he screamed. The tears left floating in empty space weren't entirely the wind's fault.

As he passed an asteroid Hela materialized on top of it. An ocean of rage clouding her mismatched eyes. "You did nothing as Mother did this to me!" she gestured to the corpse like side of her body.

"Did nothing as Odin cast me out! You left me to rot in Niflheim!" Her lip curled in distain. "You disgust me." In a flash she dissipated only to replaced by Fenris.

His wolfish son had descended fully into madness. His mouth foamed, his eyes emitted a deranged glow. Loki shuddered thinking of what his son would now be capable of.

"See what you've made me, Father," Fenris snarled. "This is what you've done to all of us!" The figure lunged forward, but instead of ripping out his throat Odin appeared to take the bite.

As Fenris' jaws closed around him he lifted his spear and brought it down through the wolf's head.

Loki whimpered, "Go away!..."

Somewhere on his other side he could hear the great coils of the World Serpent rustling together. Forcing his head to turn Loki's eyes were greeted by the sight of Jormangandr and Thor trying to wrestle the life from each other.

"GO! AWAY!" he yelled at them. They vanished and were immediately replaced by the Dwarven seamstress. She held up the bone needle and grinned, "Silence Silvertongue."

Next was the Allfather, Odin, himself. He gazed at Loki with a mixture of revulsion and disappointment "No Loki." Loki cried, his sobs echoing in space. He could feel madness setting in.

His children were scattered, his crown and honor were broken and now he was condemned to an eternity in the void. Loki's eyes wandered around in the darkness, not truly seeing, but still trying to take in the brilliant variations that would light the darkness.

He saw universes come into being and die around him. All this he saw and still he was alone, but then one star caught his own weak attention. It was collapsing in on itself, billions of tons of star-matter shattering only to fuse together again becoming more unstable by the second.

I reminded him of his own mind.

Once the strongest in Asgard, now reduced to something so fragile that he was scared of his own past.

As he watched the star imploded, folding inwards on itself only to rupture, sending beams of superheated gas in all directions.

Was this what he was now? A fallen King with no throne and no Kingdom? A fallen god forever caught between life and death? A fallen star that had finally lost it's grip on reality shattering into a billion pieces?

That seemed fitting, he thought, what with where his life had gone. How he had become the very monster he was afraid of, the monster he had tried and failed to destroy.

A little voice in the back of his head screamed that he had finally lost his mind.

 _"Oh to Helhiem with them all."_

Deep in the recesses of the void Loki sensed a stirring of dark magic.

With what little of his own magic he had left Loki reached out and latched onto it.

It pulled him closer.

Loki could see a dark asteroid belt slowly looming closer.

As it's gravity began to pull at his body Loki wrapped a spell around himself.

He hurtled through the thin atmosphere.

He hit the ground,

and when he looked up...

... it was into the crazed eyes of the Mad Titan.

* * *

 **Ok guys I'm officially, emotionally dead... I feel like that meme, you know the one that admits to just "having a lot of feelings". Thats how I feel. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Ughhhhh... I feel like I've been run over by a bus...**


End file.
